


Always Here

by sparkinglovingheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Thea get to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the newest episode of Arrow!
> 
> This is a crappy fic and I'm so sucky at writing any kind of smut. But I really like the Laurel/Thea pairing and so I did this as a fix it fic.

Thea couldn’t stop crying.

In an instant, Dahrk had taken everything from her. Laurel, standing there, strong and brave and beautiful the way she always was and then, just like that, she had been gone. It didn’t matter that they had brought her back, that she was finally coming home from the hospital safe and well. She had been _legally dead._

Laurel didn’t seem overly affected by it. She was just happy to be alive and looking forward to getting back to fighting. So why, Thea asked herself, was _she_ so broken up about it? 

The apartment, which had run the risk of feeling achingly empty, was now filled with the creaking of the door as it opened and Laurel saying, “It’s good to be home.” 

Thea nodded. It was. 

“Hospitals are kinda the worst, aren’t they?”

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

“The worst,” Thea echoed, dropping her coat onto the floor listlessly. Her words weren’t coming out right, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she was dizzy. Like she had been given too much of an anesthetic. 

Laurel said she was going to go take a shower, that she needed to get the smell of pain meds and awful food off of her. The shirt she was wearing looked too much like the hospital gown she had been wearing. Light blue with stripes, thin. Thea wanted her to take it off. She wanted to throw that shirt into an incinerator, just like Malcolm, just like Dahrk, just like the horrible, gut wrenching few minutes when she’d been watching golden hair and pale skin lie back against the pillows, lifeless. 

 

 

They didn’t say much to each other that night. Neither felt like cooking so they got takeout and watched some awful reality TV show where people screamed at each other for no apparent reason. The images onscreen seemed to flash by too quickly. It made Thea tired.

“Look at us,” Laurel said, a hint of laughter in her voice, “Takeout and crappy reality TV. We’re officially domesticated.” 

Thea forced an attempt at a laugh, for Laurel’s sake, “Yeah.”

She felt the other woman reach over to touch her hand, clasping it in hers.

“You okay?”

“Are _you_?” 

Laurel looked surprised, “I mean, maybe one of these days, something’s going to snap and I won’t be doing that great. But I’m okay. Right now, I’m okay, buttercup.” 

A few agonizing minutes where nobody was ever going to call her that again. Certainly nobody that mattered. 

 

 

There was no goodnight kiss that night, no snuggling with the lights on. Thea didn’t wrap her arms around her lover, press her lips to her neck and her hands between her legs, teasing her until Laurel, who was _alive,_ finally just took her, kissing her hungrily and making her cry out. 

 

They didn’t sleep, either. 

 

Thea’s cheek was pressed against the pillow as she blinked back tears. She wasn’t sure what Laurel looked like, she had her back to her. Out of habit, she turned around and reached over to stroke her hair. Golden hair on a girl who was a bird, who was alive, who had been dead, but now she wasn’t, she wasn’t fucking dead. 

“Thea?” Laurel said it like she was testing something, unsure if it would work. 

“Yeah?” her voice was shaking. 

She was so selfish. She was so fucking selfish. Laurel had just _died_ and come back to life and all she could think about how hard it was for her. She pulled up the blankets to her chin, trying to muffle her sobs in the cool fabric. 

“Oh, baby,” Laurel said softly, prying the covers from Thea’s fingers so she could look at her, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“You were _dead.”_

_You were gone. You left. The only one who never did, she finally left me._

“I can’t lose you, Laurel,” Thea was sobbing now, “I can’t.” 

“Shhh,” she gathered the girl into her arms, pressing kisses all over her face, to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, then her mouth, “I am right here, Thea. I’m not dead. I’m okay. Dahrk’s going to have to try one hell of a lot harder than that to get rid of any of us.” 

“Don’t go. Don’t you go too.” 

“I won’t,” she wiped the tears away with her thumbs, hands that always knew what to do, how to fix things, “I’m here.” 

“I’m so selfish.”

“Hush,” she shook her head, “You are not selfish, Thea Queen. I get it. If something happened to you, I’d…Christ, I don’t know what I’d do. We’re both okay. We’re both _alive,_ and best of all, we have each other.”

“I won’t let you get hurt again,” Thea whispered, “I’ll protect you, I promise.” 

Laurel hugged her, kissing away the remainder of her tears, stroking her hair until finally, Thea was still, pressing herself into the blonde’s body from the back. 

“Little spoon,” Laurel said softly, “Buttercup. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Thea opened her mouth to say more, then gasped, because Laurel’s hands had reached around her, one squeezing her breasts gently, the other rubbing at her clit, “Laurel-“

“You like that, sweetie?” 

“ _Fuck.”_

Of course Laurel was good at this, hands pushing away all unnecessary fabric so she could tease Thea’s entrance before pushing a finger in her, kissing her shoulders as she heard her moan. 

“I love you,” she whispered, grinding her hips, “I won’t leave you.” 

“ _Oh,”_ Thea choked out, “Laurel, Laurel-“

“I’ve got you, buttercup,” she gently inserted another finger as she started to pump faster, “I’ve got you. Never gonna let you go.” 

The feeling of Laurel’s hands on her and in her made Thea want to sob tears of joy and relief. She was here, she was fucking her, she was going to make her cum, she was _real._ Thea knew these arms, these hands, this mouth on her neck. She knew all of her, every single part, inside and out and she knew she was there with her. 

Thea cried out Laurel’s name like a prayer begging for hope. Her body felt heavy again, her inner thighs were wet, but it was good, all of it was good. 

“I won’t leave you,” Laurel whispered, “I promise. You now, I came so close to telling Oliver about us the other day.”

“Mmm?” Thea didn’t open her now shut eyes, “You could have.” 

“I wanted to ask you first.”

“I would have been okay with it. Do you want to tell him?”   


“After this?” she took a deep breath, “Yeah. I think we should.”

Thea didn’t particularly want to think about Oliver right now, although she didn’t argue with Laurel’s desire to tell him. If she wanted him to know, fine. 

“We’ll talk more about it tomorrow,” Laurel was saying, “I just want to think about you right now. That I get to hold you in my arms.” 

“That you won’t leave.” 

“Right,” she whispered, “That’s exactly right.” 


End file.
